1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorter for sorting a plurality of voltages, more particularly, to a switched capacitor sorter on magnitude for sorting a plurality of voltages by a simple circuit structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Sorting is an operation for arranging non-sequential data into sequential data. The such sorting operations have been widely used in processing systems in many fields. Currently, there are several types of sorting process available, such as bubble sorting, fast sorting, etc. However, those processes are difficult to perform in the form of integrated circuit. The sorting operation is implemented essentially by utilizing software via computers. Therefore, the operation speed, real-time processing and application field for the sorting operation are seriously limited.
The implementation of the sorting operation by hardware has been gradually developed. However, current sorting circuits are almost always digital sorting circuits. The structure of a digital sorting circuit is very complicated and the required sorting time is very long. Although the digital sorting circuit can also be used for analog signals, A/D and D/A converters are required, so that the structure of the circuit will be even more complicated. In addition, errors may occur in the conversion between digital signals and analog signals.
Accordingly, an analog voltage sorting circuit with a simple structure is desired, thus, the present invention is designed for this purpose.